hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 22
Is the tenth episode of season 2 in Balhikor Arc. This episode is about Mante Legends and the gang are now going to demon city from Davao. And finally Mante Legends meet Bago Legends for the last time. The two players are fighting for their lives and who will the one to live or who will die in this battle with the final battle. 'Events' *The final battle between Mante Legends and Bago Legends will start in dawn. *Bago Legends admits that he stole all of those pieces. (background mode) *Mante Legends kills and defeats Bago Legends in the dawn battlefield. *He and his friends reaches Davao and this is revealed to be demons gateway. *The first appearance of Supremo Legends. *When before Bago Legends dies he unmasked himself and revealed to be Emmanuel Bago. *Yewas Legends is awaiting to the ritual battlefield that there's Fatima Legends who hanged on the cross but it flip vertically. And he didn't hesitate his decision to kill her to resume their race. *Steve Legends, Nortis Legends, Adjaua Legends and Arances Legends separates in the battlefield. *Wind Stun reaches Level 2. 'Prologue' Mante Legends and his allies was headed to Davao it is revealed to be a gateway to the demon land. While they here Bago Legends appeared again and ask Mante Legends to prepare to die from the battle of us. Mante Legends answers honestly in the condition of the game. Bago Legends shares them about why the pieces he have was too many? The answer is "it was stolen" from Arances Legends, Gaharol Legends and Herbegettan Legends who are the current owner of their pieces. That will his power of invisibility to prevent him by being caught and spotted in the dark. In first six pieces he immobilizes the ship using his ability and showing himself to Arances Legends to give him a pieces if he lost to the person like Mante Legends as chance to destroy those intruders. Then he flies on the dark while Gaharol Legends is on teleport, she doesn't notice it that her pieces is also stolen during teleportation and he luckily can't enter. And the third and last before Herbegettan Legends speaking then arrested. He use his stealth he use himself as human form for real he did intent to steal it for preventing putting six pieces in jail. That's why he steal all of them by himself. 'Battle' Bago Legends revealed to be using the third set to finished him off, while Mante Legends is only First Impression Pieces because you cannot pick from Adjaua's pieces so only the Bilaotipledio creatures can play to kill Bago Legends. 'Opening Game' Mante Legends is worried that he is now super strong as ever that he will cautious of his attacks to deal with it. Bago Legends doesn't scare to death while he was now in human form in style. Mante Legends is deep move his pieces to the opponent's camp by the way Bago Legends finding a way to attack instead of defending that will be balancing. 'Middle Game' Bago Legends is setting a dangerous plan he had in his sleeves. He behind those officials to help saving his pieces in order to defend himself after that. Mante Legends question what is this technique. Bago Legends says what that Mante Legends repeat the question with such a different place. He says it's just only combination of his pieces dangling to defend each other side as well protected. Mante Legends is finally understands and there's a vague the counter is desperate. 'End Game' Even his aces cannot compete to win the battle against Bago Legends. Bago Legends is substitute five pieces in the row and it was scary this is a premature barrier not just that it also four evolved pieces some are normal and some are substituted. Mante Legends was surprise that his one of the ace pieces is evolved for the enemy side. In ten move Mante Legends can make move counts to survive and able to win the game. 'Epilogue' Mante Legends is evolving but Bago Legends cannot escape so that he decide to take Mante Legends' king as hostage however Mante Legends using his evolved pieces to end the game. After that he is starting to explode with black flames, his outfit faded but the mask. While he wake up he unmasked himself and revealed to be Emmanuel K. Bago. A father of two sons and one daughter, he is promise to let his family cannot alert that he is dead. Yewas Legends and his minions want to eat her however she use her power to repel leave them dead and Yewas Legends escape to report to Supremo Legends 'Resolution' In hell, Supremo Legends getting mad how to do to finishing them also Fatima Legends uses her power that will shock him and being hot-headed. Yewas Legends calms him down that he make sure that person must be Monarchiya for his mission to destroying all Monarchiyas. Supremo Legends comments about the Monarchiya's are the strong ones so they shouldn't understimating them. But Yewas Legends giving advice to him to summon his four leader means they are five visitors. Each five of them are also separating, this battle is now darn everytime the four leaders do not count pieces so some four of them have pieces however you need to use Empire Chess to finish this off. The one is questionable? Yewas Legends will be assign to defeat the one but for Supremo Legends must find the others condition in war so that he investigate the city in battle. In the ship, Mante Legends having a plan, Arances Legends told Mante Legends that he must beware of those leaders, they are wicked and unforgivable like Yewas Legends. Adjaua Legends throwing a bow but Nortis Legends stop him to do so because he heard the voice. And Steve Legends is calling the prisoners. Mante Legends counting them for the total of 1000 prisoners. So Mante Legends giving those four of 250 each. But Mante Legends only be alone all of them agreed to that so the four teams is accompanying Mante Legends to Yewas Legends to make a match. The war is now started and this is the great war of hell is no one would survived in this, will Mante Legends saves Fatima Legends and there some exploding scene the leader is not here in the battlefield but why? Is Yewas Legends is now making his move to kill her in seconds. Find out the two last episode of Balhikor Arc as this will be the best series all you can read and to be continued. Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc